


Hey, Soul Mate.

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: You meet your soul mate the same day you start your job at Achievement Hunter.Tumblr Anon said: Soulmate au, with reader insert? Preferably Ryan! Thank youuuu





	

You were beyond nervous. In fact, you had passed ‘nervous’ ages ago.

It was your first day working for Rooster Teeth, more specifically, working for Achievement Hunter. To say you were a fan would be just as much of an understatement as ‘beyond nervous’. As a sort of nervous habit, your fingers brushed upon the tattoo on your wrist, your soul mate tattoo, a beautiful blue crescent moon. You had yet to meet your soul mate, so really the tattoo was just another symbol of anxiety – what if he doesn’t exist? What if I’m in the 15% who never meet theirs? – but it was also slightly comforting, only because it had been on your wrist since you were born and it was forever constant.

“Alright, so I think the guys are setting up to record, so they should all be in there to meet you.” Kara, probably the best person in the world to show you around your first day due to her kind and motherly nature, smiled, placing a reassuring hand on your shoulder to lead you into the office. She opened the door with her free hand and stepped into the room in front of you, commanding the attention of the Achievement Hunters with a single stare.

“Guys, meet Y/N. Geoff, you already know her, so don’t be a smart ass right now. She’s going to be working as a full time editor with you guys until she finds a solid place here. Be nice.” Kara instructed sharply, and you were suddenly not so sure if your initial impression of her as a sweet and innocent woman was correct. The receptionist turned back to you with a warm smile. “Okay, I really do have to get back to work. RTX is right around the corner, you know. If they give you any trouble, let Lindsay know and she’ll set them straight, okay? Good luck!”

And with that, Kara left the room, leaving you alone with the Achievement Hunters. Your eyes roamed over their faces, noting that they all seemed to be waiting for you to do something. When you stood there quietly for a few moments, they all bursted into excited chatter and stood up to greet you.

It was one thing to listen to them on videos where you could always rewind to see what one of them said, but in real life, it was shockingly overwhelming. Gavin was squawking something about breakfast foods, Michael was dividing his attention between smacking Gavin upside the head and introducing himself in the middle of a flurry of curse words, Jack was standing off to the side and patiently awaiting his turn to meet you, but was adding to the chaos by telling the rest of the men to knock it off to no avail. Geoff was doing as Kara told him not to do and being a smart ass and acting like he had never met you before, even though he interviewed you for the job and had met with you a few more times after that.

And that’s when your eyes fell on Ryan.

You had always been a pretty big fan of Ryan before getting the job. You even had a few of the shirts that had his quotes and jokes on them. And now that you were seeing him in real life and was starting a job where you would be with him at all work hours, it seemed like you were still a big fan of Ryan.

Your heart was beating a little too quickly for your liking, as that was usually a sign of anxiety and you didn’t think it would be a very good impression to have a panic attack on the floor, but it was sort of… in a good way? You couldn’t think of a way to describe it, but it felt warm.

You sidestepped the other Achievement Hunters with relative ease, finding yourself drawn to the Mad King. You, nor Ryan noticed the other men falling silent at the action.

“Hi,” you said shyly, meeting his piercing blue eyes. You gave him your name with a smile, and held your hand out for him to shake. When he took it, and your hand touched his, it was like sparks flew. A warm, pleasant feeling that started in your hands but quickly ran all across your body, and you paused, looking at your conjoined hands for a moment before looking at Ryan with a shocked expression on your face, not unlike the one on his.

This was how you were supposed to feel when you touched your soul mate for the first time. Really, it was the textbook definition of the First Meeting. Even children knew that. Shakily, you kept your hand in Ryan’s, not wanting to give up the pleasant feeling of him touching you, and reached up with your other hand and pulled your sleeve back, revealing your tattoo.

Ryan’s previously shocked expression split into a wide grin as he moved his hand that was still refusing to let you go just slightly so that his wrist rotated and you could see that his tattoo was an exact replica of yours.

“Hey, soul mate.”


End file.
